


Libidinous

by InTheVerse



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheVerse/pseuds/InTheVerse
Summary: Mal’,s having an interesting night…,





	Libidinous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Birthday fic with the ptompt 'debauched Simon'

  
Author's notes: Birthday fic with the ptompt 'debauched Simon'  


* * *

Libidinous

## Libidinous

Cold. It was gorramn close to cold this time of year on Persephone anyhow, and the chill wasn't being too friendly on Mal's damp skin. The nip in the air set him shivering, hands outstretched as he waded grumpily through the water. Waist high and getting deeper, he bit off a groan as it covered his pants, chilled him deep and heralded a bunch of crude comments from Jayne. 

Mal turned slightly, eyeing the three on the shore disgruntled, slight satisfaction that Jayne at least was showing signs of cold, shivering and cupping his own arms as he laughed. Zoe was laughing, or about as close to it as Mal had seen since the 'verse had gone to hell. Her face had lost the pinched look she'd taken to wearing of late, eyes laughing even if her mouth was set stoic. At least Kaylee tried to look sympathetic, a look that would have been a mite more believable if her eyes weren't wildly staring and mouth wasn't covered by her hand as her shoulders shook. And if she hadn't been spurring Jayne on, trying to hide that she was saying things that made the merc smirk and shout cheap shots and crude observations to Mal. 

<span title=fuck>Ma-de.</span>

He swallowed the curse, turning back to warily eye the man attempting to sneak up on him. Not that sneaking worked for many folk at the best of times, but when they stumbled and splashed thinking they were being quiet and cunning, well it just made for all the more warning. 

"Simon." His tone was agreeable, even if he was looking a touch vexed. Should have been warning enough for the man but given the easy way Simon splashed in the frigid water, Mal wasn't sure he was at his most perceptive. 

"Mal." 

Simon's tone was courteous enough though the man was still grinning in that infuriating manner, one that had Mal torn between putting Simon across his knee for playing with him, getting them both soaked, and kissing the man 'til the cold fell away. It wasn't often anyone got to see that smile, usually was tempered with sadness or worn down with stress. More brittle and frustrated then the easy, playful grin the doctor now sported. A smile Mal was loath to see gone even if he was freezing his <span title=arse>pigu<span> off, finding his lower extremities not as responsive as the rest of his body. 

"There a reason to this?" Mal raised an eyebrow, arms crossing, keeping his balance, stopping himself from darting forward and grasping the man who stood just out of reach, swaying slightly in the water. The man whose shirt now clung to his chest, showing muscle that Mal had taken himself in hand to thinking of. Simon. Who'd he kissed near on two months back and done nothing more then think what to do next. 

"Is there meant to be?" Simon was dipping his fingers in the water, not affected by the cold, which Mal found gorramn unfair. Though taking into account what Zoe had stated Simon'd been drinking, he wasn't too surprised the cold wasn't getting through yet. Body no doubt warmed by a brew only Jayne could drink and still keep standing tall. 

"Would conjure there should." He was inching forward now, fingers almost within touching range. "Much as it is ruttin' funny to think on you duckin' Jayne under, he ain't seemin' so upset you gotta stay in here." And much as Jayne and Simon had come to a tentative truce, he couldn't see Simon luring the merc in with the promise of skinny-dipping, as Jayne had first claimed it to be. Least until Zoe set them all straight, helping them all in imagining Jayne trying to grasp onto a squirming, laughing Simon, which proved a too difficult a task for Jayne to process. 

"Is that why you think I'm in here?" Simon looked down right mischievous now, moving quicker then Mal would've given him credit for-- except he stumbled at the end of it, almost falling back into the water, only Mal's lunge forward to scoop him up stopping Simon from getting ducked under. He could smell the brew on Simon's breath, not all that unpleasant, felt the man shudder against him in a manner that had Mal sure it wasn't from cold. 

"Sure you're not plannin' on skinny dippin'. Even drink-addled you got enough smarts to know you're doin' it half wrong." Mal had no problem with doing this. No issue with holding Simon, letting the man slump against him. Was a rare treat seeing Simon so uninhibited, just as rare as seeing him toppled by brew; it was a welcome change from the stiff persona he'd held around himself for so many months and much as Mal missed that prissy banter, it was a better kind they had going now. 

"Mmm? What half would that be?" Simon's words were a murmur, warm breath on Mal's ear making him shiver and grip the man close even if Simon was wet and cold too. And not so affected by it, Mal noted, feeling a hardness against his hip, one he rocked into, light motion more unconscious then thought out, smirk coming to his own lips as Simon's breath juddered. 

"Knowin' you got the smarts to figure on that one, Simon." He kept it simple, felt pride run through him as he thrust his hips that little bit more, glad for the water that lapped over them disguising the motion and the gap between the shore and their bodies. It was a smugness that lasted all of a minute as Simon's tongue teased under his ear, swirled in a way that had Mal's eyes closing, bringing a groan to his lips as Simon nipped at his earlobe, hard. 

"Can spell it out for you if you're likin'." Damn he was humped, could hear the shudder in his own voice as Simon went back to using his tongue again, set his mind and dedication to driving Mal crazy right in front of his own crew, middle of Persephone lake and on a cool enough morning. Coldness seemed to have abated some though, wasn't as frigid as before; or mayhap it was Simon pressed so perfectly close, radiating heat along with wantonness as his teeth played over Mal's neck. 

Another few minutes of this and Mal was likely to start casting aside his own inhibitions, much as he didn't want to be flashing his crew more bits than they could handle. 

"You wantin' us to get your bunk warm for you, Sir?" 

Cao, that was enough to still his hips, Zoe's voice sounding all pleased and teasing. Been a while since he'd heard that tone and Mal found himself craning his head to glance over his shoulder, lock eyes with Zoe and then stumble; sending both him and Simon back into the water as Simon's tongue dashed over his ear and dipped into it, pushing the both of them off balance. The water covered his head for a moment, making him cough and splutter as he sat back up his arms still about Simon, and just about drowned out the laughter that floated up from the shore. 

Simon was laughing right along with them, bringing a scowl to Mal's lips which wouldn't set right as the doctor laughed all the harder. Was good seeing that laughter too. Even better when Simon pressed his lips to Mal's, faltering the captain as he tried pushing them both up to their feet. It wasn't hard and fast, a punishing rut started by a demanding kiss as they'd had the first time. Made the verse fall away when Simon kissed him. Moist, clammy lips pressing to his own shouldn't feel that good especially now Simon was shaking, just as cold as Mal had been and was becoming again. Still better then the last time though because Simon was tasting of brew and lust even if it was a touch salty from the lake. Tasting of Simon, no better flavour to Mal's mind as he sought out that taste and pushed aside the others, tongue tangling with Simon's, almost sending them over once more. 

It was Mal that had to break away, had to grasp Simon's hands firm with his own and turn his head to stop eager lips assaulting his own.* Last time weren't so private neither, can't be doin' this when I can't be touchin' all of him. An' it is ruttin' cold. * 

"Thinkin' maybe that warm bunk's soundin' fine, after all?" It was more a question and this time he let Simon kiss him, let those clever lips play over his own and then trail down his neck, bringing a hiss of pleasure to his lips as Simon bit down none-too-gently. 

"Or here's good, too." 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Libidinous**   
Author:   **Annuette**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  ***slash***  |  **7k**  |  **01/20/08**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon   
Pairings:  Mal/Simon   
Summary:  Mal&#8217;s having an interesting night&#8230;   
Notes:  Birthday fic with the ptompt 'debauched Simon'   
  



End file.
